


Show'em What You're Made Of

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Brian's voice is back, Concert, Fluff, M/M, bsb vegas, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: Brian was smiling.Brian was glowing and Nick just wanted to pick him up and kiss him right there.





	

Show’em What You’re Made Of

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The more you’re cursing me  
The more you’re blessing me_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He turned around. There he was, next to him, observing the fans as if it had been only a dream.

Applauds. Cheering. Louder and louder. Defying silence. Defying gravity because that night made history.

He couldn’t even hear what the other boys were saying for how loud fans were screaming. It didn’t matter. There would be plenty of time, later, to sit down and talk.

It had been amazing.

They had been amazing.

_He_ had been absolutely and completely unbelievable.

History had been made that night. Maybe not in the music, maybe they would still considered just a nostalgia act and a group of people that couldn’t let go. But it didn’t matter. They had made history with that night because it did feel like things were back to what they were supposed to be.

Nick turned around and finally found Brian.

They smiled.

A genuine and happy smile.

No, Brian wasn’t just smiling. Brian was glowing, proud and disbelief curving his lips as if they were trying to reach his eyes. Bright blue. The kind of color that had been so hard to find lately, worry and anxiety always there to remind him that he was a work in progress, that every day could turn into a step back.

Not that night.

Brian was glowing and Nick too, because how could he not be? They had made it through together, they had suffered together and that night was just the proof that he had always been right. Since the beginning, since that night when Brian had broken down and told him what was going on, his fears about not being able to sing anymore.

Nick had always believed in him. He had always had faith in that small man that seemed to hold inside all the strength and courage in the world and he hadn’t stopped believing him even when the whole world, even when Brian himself, had seemed to diminish.

Brian was glowing and Nick just wanted to pick him up and kiss him. Right there. On the stage, without even caring if hundreds of people there to watch, observe and judge. Nick wanted to pick him up and parade him like a winner, for that was he was: he won, against everything and everyone; he won, not listening to what people had been saying and how many had wanted to cut him out from everything; he won, because that was what fighters did: they fought, they fell down and up again on their feet, not matter how many times.

They won.

Together. They shared every small victory and every devastating failure. They held tight when the ride became bumpy and wild, when there was no sign of a destination ahead. They fought, because stubbornness was that trait that linked them together, hard heads that weren’t afraid to be hit until they were proven right or wrong. Together they stood in the middle of the storm and together they soared up in the sun, leaving the past behind and learning ways to build their defenses up once again.

Together.

All of them were winners because they stood together, they protected their own like they should have done since the beginning. It had been a journey, Nick knew it now. And they weren’t done, of course no. That was just an halfway stop, a break from touring around the world and just showing the world that they still got it.

Brian was glowing and was staring at Nick with that look that only lovers knew. Nick’s heart skipped a beat and, without even realizing or being conscious about it, he did what he had just wished and desired: he picked him up, even if it only lasted a bunch of seconds. Euphoria skipped to the roof and, for a moment, nothing existed but the two of them: eyes locked into eyes, blue melting into blue and silent words that only hearts could speak and comprehend: lovers, partners in crime and best friends despite all, soul mates and better parts of themselves.

How many words could they use to define what they had and what they shared? Up and down, against all odds and yet they were there, wrapped around a bubble that made them forget that they were still up on stage, getting the love and affection they deserved.

And just like that, without noticing it, Brian and Nick found themselves behind the stage. Other applauds. Another round of cheers and congratulations, the excitement for a first show that had gone way better than anyone could have ever imagined. People passed by, words were exchanged and yet Brian didn’t seem to want to go back to their dressing room: he wanted to stay there, feeling the adrenaline running through his vein and that satisfaction that came after an hard work.

“You were amazing.” Nick’s voice was carried through notes of pride and honesty, excitement and every emotions that could be found in the vocabulary.

“You too.” Brian smiled a little shyly, still not that used to be the centre of attention and compliment for something that it had always been natural. But it was going back to that point, though he had learned the hard way not to celebrate that soon.

“I’m always amazing.”

“And always modest too.” Brian chuckled, that playful banter turning into a sort of old and safe net. Not much had changed, not much had been transformed when they had stopped being just friend and entered another level.

They were more complete. Or not so incomplete anymore.

“I’m serious, B. – That only letter came out rounded around a tone of warmth that got Brian right where he still needed the most, that shattered soul that was finally trying to rise up again. – You were amazing. And I’m so damn proud.”

Brian couldn’t really offer an answer to those words. He couldn’t because that gratitude couldn’t just be expressed in words, otherwise it would just sound empty and repetitive. How many times did he thank Nick for believing in him? How many times did he cherish that faith and hoped it would magically erase all those black clouds hanging above his head? Too many, a never ending cycle of sentences that didn’t really convey what Brian wanted to say.

Like in that moment.

He had been so close to giving up. Before taking another chance, before finding a new therapy and a new vocal coach, he had seriously leaving everything behind and let the others finally free of that weight that kept dragging them down. But Nick hadn’t let him, though. Nick had understood that behind those words there was just tiredness and exhaustion, frustration and rage: they were the voices speaking up for him, they were the tones that had managed to silence what was left of a fighter’s will. Nick had just caressed his back breakdown after breakdown, he kept his stage instead than backing away and let him have his way; Nick had healed the sorrow and, slowly, Brian had managed to see past that burst of depression and realized that he didn’t want to let _them_ win.

He had never liked losing, after all.

But it was hard, now, to put into words the level of gratitude and love for having been saved, time after time. He was used to be the savior, the hero that magically was able to destroy enemies and monsters. He had been Nick’s hero for so many years that, now, it was almost impossible not to play that role anymore.

“Thank you, Frack.”

The words came in a whisper yet they echoed as if they had been shouted, bouncing back from the walls and hitting Nick straight through his heart. Two words and, however, they were more powerful than a speech written by the best writer in the world. Two words that were enough because there was no better way to thank someone than just saying it to the right person.

“You’re welcome, Frick.”

Brian smiled. And Nick smiled too.

Brian glowed, like a bright star that was finally able to come out from the cloud it had been hiding behind. And Nick glowed even more, a companion that could only grow even brighter.

Brian won that night. And so Nick did too.

They won together. Even for just that night.     

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.   
> So this is a reaction fic after watching videos from last night show and, oh good Lord, Brian's voice.  
> And also all those Frick and Frack's moments.   
> It's like Christmas time. lol  
> But, on the serious note, I haven't written a story like this, a story in just one day, in a long time. A story just because I wanted to write something for myself.


End file.
